Status Unknown
by ktswaz
Summary: It's up to those who love Zach to bring him home after he is missing. An AU fic. Zendall, Sethan.
1. The Business of Family

Kendall Hart Slater berated herself for letting her husband of nearly two years travel to Las Vegas on business alone. Their bed seems to be enormous and cold without him. And she felt lonely amidst her friends and colleagues. Her saving grace was their two-year-old son, Will, who is with the company babysitter at the moment. She grinned as she thought of their beautiful son giving the poor woman hell.

Yes, William Zachary Slater is indulged by those who adore him. Which included of course his Uncle Reggie who promised him to make him super cool. Auntie Lily dubbed herself his future math tutor. Grandpa Jack and Grandma Erica dotes on him like he was made of pure gold. Lastly, Auntie Binks sends him every couture toy in Paris as well as play-dates with cousin Miranda on both sides of the Atlantic Ocean.

His father and older brother have grand plans for his future. If his current lording tenancies were any indicators then he would have no problems walking into the role they planned for him. The persona that once belonged to Ryan Lavery at the once again thriving Cambias Industries.

Ethan's near death experience during the now infamous Erica Kane's Mardi Gras Ball explosion, made three things occur: Ethan and Zach came to a truce, Zach and Kendall reconciled and Lavery was requested to vacate the company that once was bequeathed to him. That armistice had grown into a warm familiarity that both men hold dear. Their wives were very thankful since it made their friendship and partnership easier. Simone filled the void that Greenlee's abrupt absence left. The four main shareholders of Fusion Cosmetics forged a tempered bond. In spite of what everyone thought Babe Carey and Kendall Hart Slater worked well together. When the cards were down they all protected each other fiercely.

Zach was elated when Ms. Carey decided to permanently get rid of the pest of off and on again husband of hers, JR Chandler. He never had any use for the immature brat who hid behind Daddy. The beautiful young woman that was Arabella Carey proved herself to be a capable businesswoman, without the need of such a heavy albatross hanging around her dainty neck. She deserved more than that. Hell, Kendall deserved someone far superior to himself.

Her self-pity and endless work is interrupted by the shrill of her cell phone. She sighed excitedly as she retrieves it from her purse. Hoping it is her husband .

"Kendall?" It wasn't, it was although his longtime assistant, Edie. "Sorry to disappoint you." Knowing that her employer's wife was hoping she was Zach. Both women laughed. When Zach brought her into their well-ordered sphere three years before Edie wasn't certain about the proud woman that seemed to leave broken hearts in her wake. After spending fifteen years as his right hand man she has also become his protector. But over the years Kendall sought to get her confidence and friendship. Recognizing that the young woman's allegiance was to Zach first. A secondary fealty went to those he loves the most, his wife and would be children. Not only would it make Slater's life run smoothly if the woman he adored and the woman he trusted to run his empire worked together unruffled. Truth be known, Kendall like knowing that there was another soul in the world who had her spouse's best interests truly at heart. No questions asked or any thought of self-interest. Not even Mrs. Slater herself could not say that.

"How can I help you, Edie?" Kendall asked warmly, leaning back comfortably in the chair.

"Well, Kendall I got a phone call from Phil."

"Phil?" She inquired, not understanding yet.

"They can't find Boss' plane." Edie explained quietly.

"What?" Kendall squeaked, blanching instantly. Sitting straight in the chair. Fear etched in her face. All eyes are trained on her, not that she felt them. "Zach's plane...crashed?" She stutters. Her friends' expressions warps from curiosity to worry.

"We think so, Kendall."

"No," was murmured. Simone grabbed her own cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Cambias Industries, Ethan Ramsey's office. Kathleen speaking." A perky female voice answered.

"Kathi, It's Simone. It's imperative I talk to my husband immediately." She requested matter of fact. Her eyes still on her best friend as if she's afraid she would disappear any second.

"Hello, gorgeous." He purred into the phone a few seconds later.

"You're needed over here yesterday!" She grounded out with dread.

He heard the mix of fear, worry, and urgency in her usually carefree voice. He is immediately alarmed. "What is it, Simone?"

"Just get here, please." She urged. He hastily replaced the receiver in its cradle before he ripped his jacket from the back the chair. He muttered something to his assistant as he hurried to the lift. He steered his Jag through the relatively empty streets of Pine Valley to get the Fusion building. Ethan cursed ths slow elevator for going far too slow for his taste. Once he finally arrived on the correct floor he sprinted towards the gathering of fretting women.

"Simone." He summoned from the double doorway.

"Oh thank goodness." She extracted herself from the cluster of niggling ladies. "Oh I'm so glad you're here." She told him as she fluttered into the momentary safety of his embrace.

She could stay here in the warm sanctuary of his arms all day, but today of all days she could not. Kendall needs her and he would need her support. "It's your father, Ethan." Simone explained gently into his chest. Unable to face him just yet.

"Zach..." Ethan's soulful chocolate brown eyes frantically searched his beautiful wife's face for answers.

"Plane," She finished, shaking her head. "They can't find it yet."

"Is he..." He is unable to complete the question. Thankful that she was there to provide him with the strength he didn't have at the moment.

"Dead? They don't know." She wasn't going to lie to him, give him false hope. Would fate be this cruel? Just when he and his father found their way back together, to have him ripped away. Right then and there, Ethan isn't afraid to admit he loved the 'old man', not only that he respected him greatly. Those who knew him best witnesses the warm, loving man. Whose mysterious eyes never lost track of his breathtaking bride in a room packed with comely women. His still very handsome face reflected pride of his sons' accomplishments. However Zach Slater is a person he knows so little about.

"Kendall?" He asked into her hair.

"Scared out of her mind!" He nodded. He knew the feeling.

"How are you? The same."

"How are you holding up under the pressure, my darling?"

"Now that you're here much better." She purred. He smiled at her, and placed his palm of hand against her smooth cheek.

In the middle of the protective barrier of friends abided a woman who starkly looks different than the vivacious he remembers. He crouched in front of her sympathetically. "Kendall." He lulled.

"Ethan?" She gasped thankfully through unshed tears.

"Simone called and told me." He answered her unasked question. Of course she did. She's a good wife and that's what good wives do. A silent thank you passes between friends. Kendall didn't think she could tell both of Zach's sons that they may never see their father ever again.

"We'll find him, Kendall." He assured her steadfastly. "I'll use all of my vast business resources to find him. I won't rest until he's home again, I promise." He committed.

"Thank you." She sobbed.

"He's coming home to you, Kendall...to us." Ethan told her passionately as he placed his right hand on her arm to punctuate his point. "He loves you and Will too much not to."

"My husband is not only very hot, but smart." Simone interjected with faux gaity, trying to get her best friend to smile. She does however get a grin out of her spouse.

"Are you ok?" Ethan asked concerned.

"Fine." She hiccupped, unbelievable. He walked away from the group to think.

"I thought you would like to know that Babe called Bianca. She's on her way." Simone reported as she wrapped her arms around his slim frame.

"She'll need her." Ethan agreed somberly.

"Are you ok, babe?"

He gathered her shapely hands in his own hands, forcing her to gaze into his beautiful coffee colored eyes. "I'm British, darling, it takes us a while for us to figure our emotions out. But when I do you'll be the first to know."

"I'll hold you to that." She said before leaving him to his solitude. He dug his cell phone out of pants pocket.

"Edie, it's Ethan Ramsey. Any news on my father?" He listened to her intently. "No, thank you. How are you holding up? Good. No...no that's a great idea. We'll be there as soon as we can. Thank you so much." He made a mental notation to remind Zach to give his loyal assistant a major raise.

"Kendall, I think it's best if we all move to the casino. I'll set up a base of control there. We'll have everything we need without having to ever to leave." His stepmother simply nodded her agreement.

"I'll got get the babies." Danielle Frye offered.

"Thanks, Dani." Ethan acknowledged.

"Of course." She whispered as she left..

The ever prepared Ms. Foster met the shell-shocked entourage at the casino's employee entrance. Her boss' comely wife was extremely pale, her terror and agony etched on her face. "No news." She informed them guiltily. She watched the information play across Mrs. Slater's ashen face. Her heart went out to her; the poor woman. A nod from a disspondant Kendall handed over temporary control to her stepson. "What do you want me to do, Ethan?"

"What has been done?"

"The main conference room is being prepared to become command central as we speak. I've taken the liberty in fixing Penthouse 2 for you and Simone. Rooms are on reserve for those persons you and Kendall think appropriate. I've told only key members of our staff. Don't worry about confidentiality issues. Your father has us all sign strict agreements. Moreover as I'm sure you're aware your father extracts fierce respect from his employees. So I'm positive they'll kept quiet. But I thought it wisest that you guys received everything you need. Your father would have wanted it that way."

Yes, she needs a BIG raise! "Thank you, Edie. You've outdone yourself." She blushed. "If you ever decide to leave my father. I'm positive there's a place for you at Cambias."

She smiled her gratitude of his amiable acknowledgment. So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all. "Thank you, Ethan. But I'm extremely happy where I am."

He shrugged. "Well, a man has to try."

She smiled pleased again. "I'll show you to Command Central."

"Thank you." He turned to Kendall. "Do you want to go up and lay down?"

She shook her head. "No, don't it would do any good. But I do want to get Will settled." He nodded before hurrying determinedly away.

When Zach realized that his dream of being a family with Kendall and the baby boy she was carrying, was finally coming true he had his penthouse redone so that it would be his new family's sanctuary. He and Kendall shared the large master bedroom, his secret hope was to fill the slightly smaller bedroom with their children. Walking into the place Zach lovingly decorated for them proved to be one of the hardest things she has ever done. For their young son, the casino always symbolized two things: fun and his hero, his beloved father. Not to mention all the goodies the staff showered him with whenever he made the rounds. But today he is not impervious to his mother's panic no matter how well she attemptted to mask it with ready kisses and smiles. One of the earliest lessons his father taught him was to let his Mommy think she covers her unruly emotions well. It only added to her pain otherwise. So he let her coddle him, fuss over him. He may be only two years old but he knew when to pick a fight. He was put down for his afternoon nap, but the hushed tones of the adults interested him greatly. His Da-da hasn't made his usual phone call to check in, so it must be have to do with him. But nothing will ever happen to his brave Da-da because he promised he would always come home to them. And he never broke a promise.

"He's going to be alright." Simone said when she saw her best friend's longing glance at the door that lead to the nursery.

Kendall laughed without joy. "I know, I'm not so sure I will be." She collapsed onto the love-seat overwhelmed. Zach has been her steadfast rock since the day they took the vow the first time. She isn't sure she is ready to find out what it is like on her own, even for a short period of time.

"Kendall, Zach is coming home to you and your beautiful boy." Dani insisted eagerly.

"Danielle is correct, Kendall" a voice seemed to boom from the room's main entrance.

"Myrtle." Kendall sighed with relief.

"Your sweet sister called me and asked me to come over to check on you. I came as soon as the blasted traffic allowed. Any news, darling girl on that handsome husband of yours?" The old family friend queried as she advanced into the sitting area. She hugged her best friend's eldest granddaughter.

"No, none." Kendall reported sadly. They sat on the love-seat together.

"No matter, pet." Myrtle brushed the vile matter away. She knew no matter how hard these next few days were going to be for those who loved the Slaters in the end everything was going be fine. Their love is what sagas were made of, better than one of Opal's damn soap operas. "Darlin', Bianca is on her way from Paris." Nothing could keep young Ms. Montgomery away from her frightened sister.

Now she stood in what had became their safe haven on the edge of being a widow. The mere thought of a world without Zach Slater nearly balled her over on the spot. Three years ago, she would have said 'I look good in black.' and almost meant it. "Oh no." She whispers.

"None of that, darlin'." Myrtle cooed.

"I need to go down and see for myself what's going on."

"Of course" Someone conformed. Those gathered knew it would be substantially less stressful to let her feel a part of the business of bringing her husband home safely. She looked at them all in shock. But she isn't about to wait around for them to change their minds and chase after her. She was thankful that their staff was far too polite to openly give her sympathetic looks as she passed. But she did read the toll Zach's disappearance had, on their faces. A cruel person would say it is because they are afraid of where their next paycheck was coming from. But those who really knew Zach Slater, the boss would know that he knew most of his employees and always asked after their families. Gave generous bonuses on their birthdays and Christmas. He treated every employee equally and with respect. The casino magnate expected much from his workers; diligence and esteem.


	2. Regroup

The very enterprising Edie encountered her at the portal. "Sorry, nothing new." She paused, unsure of how to proceed. Not wanting to add to her burden.

Seeing her quandary. "What is it, Edie?" Kendall inquired soothingly.

"The papers for the casino, our returns, the like. Do you want to handle the signatures?" The former Ms. Hart smiled cordially.

"Yes, I would. No mater how I may forget the world doesn't revolve around Zach and Will." Edie laughed with her. "Besides, we can't let the Slater empire crumble like Rome, can we?"

"No, we can't." The eminent woman agreed with a soft giggle.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"Yes, Kendall?" The assistant taunt for action.

Mrs. Slater grinned at her readiness. "If you like, feel free to use the executive suite. I'm sure you want to be at the hub of things with Zach gone..." She could barely get the word out. "Indefinitely. Edie, I know, my husband is more than a boss to you, he's a friend. You'll want to be close to the source of new information."

A look of pure gratitude flooded her sharp features. "Thank you, Kendall. I do."

"Edie, you've more than earned the right to call Zach a friend." She laid a friendly hand on the other's arm.

"You don't know what this means to me." Edie stated tearfully.

"And you don't know how valuable you are to him...to us." She gave that arm a squeeze. "Thank you." She replied and she was gone.

Kendall made her way to a very harried Ethan, who smiled warmly at her.

"How's the little guy?"

She smiled at the thought of her son. "Blissfully ignorant which is what I want to be right now." He nodded his wholehearted agreement. "Oh, before I forget I offered the executive suite to Edie. Thought..."

"She want to be adjacent to this?" He finished for her as he pointed around the bustling room.

"Yeah."

"The way she works for Dad and ...of course, you, she does deserve this." He admitted. "I'm sure she brought you up to speed."

Kendall inclined her head . "Yeah, no news." She answered forlornly. "I've been calling some of my business contacts in hopes they could point us in the right

direction. All the correct people are currently on their way to search for him and that bloody plane. When they get there they'll start their examination. I've been calling them to make sodding sure that they'll do all they bloody well can to find him."

"I'm sure you are doing everything you can. Thank you!"

"You don't have to thank me, Kendall. He's my father!" He proclaimed shocked as turns to her.

"Come on, Ethan. The Ethan Ramsey of three years ago would not have lifted his finger to look for his father." She placed a calming hand on his arm.

"That Ethan didn't know his father."

"True, nor would he have cared to." She countered matter of fact.

And he nearly missed out on a full life." Ethan answered wistfully as he pushed his long fingers through his hair. "You pleaded with me when we were together and I wouldn't listen."

"You're here now. That's all that matters." She alleviated. He smiled gratefully at her.

"You're different now." He exclaimed appreciatively.

She nodded. "I'm a better person now."

"I wouldn't say..."

"I would. Come on, Ethan, it's true. I know it. I'll be the first to tell anyone how being loved the way Zach loves me frees a person."

"Yes, my father's love has done wonders for the both of us." He mused.

"It has." She laughed bitterly. "It's only been a few hours and I thought more than once 'I need to call Zach and he'll take care of it all.' But he can't." She hiccupped a sob. "He's the one in need of help."

"We're going to find him, Kendall." He pledged

"I know." She nodded. "I do. But until then I'm going to be on the edge."

"So am I. So am I."

"Nice to have someone there with me on the edge." She said with a small mischievous grin.

He gathered her slight frame into his protective embrace. "Glad to be of service." He joked.

"For once."

"Ouch." He spoke with faux hurt. Stepping back.

"Poor baby." She jested . It was good to be able to joke with a man she once loved, again. Without any awkwardness, or acrimonious and fear. To be able to relate to him in a contemporary way, as a friend and as family.

"You, Mrs. Slater, are not a nice woman." He mockingly poked his long finger in the air at her.

"Never claimed to be, sir." She stated impetuously, shaking her head.

"At least you know it."

"And enjoy it too!" She giggled shamelessly.

"I bet you do!" He uttered with a hearty laugh. It was nice not to dwell on the horrible fact that the man they both love was missing in action. For Kendall was near her breaking point. Dark thoughts plagued her, thoughts of widowhood, single motherhood, life without the man she adored. Maybe this was the other proverbially shoe to drop. Perhaps what she had thought before consenting to Zach's 'business deal', she was destined to live without live life without love. It was Zach who made her believe in love again. The fairy tale type of love. "Well, now at least I can officially dub you the 'evil' stepmother." He announced.

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to that, Brit-boy!" She responded jokingly. "I guess you're still hoping for a fairy godmother?"

"Yeah, well you know. My order is on back order!"

"I see!" She replied twittering. "Let's hope she gets here very soon! 'Cause I don't know where your father keeps his magic wand."

"What?"

She wagged her head side to side. "Oh, never mind" She paused. "Well, it's just after Thanksgiving from Hell when your Dad and I got divorced."

Ethan expressed his mirth. "How could I bury that Kane-Montgomery family gathering? I don't think the Cambias' could out do Greenlee's function. I'm sure the sodding old man could pull off a doozey too."

"Well, your ever charming father offered to sweep me away to somewhere quiet and tropical. Away from the ills in Pine Valley." She waves away the imaginary bad things.

"For a divorce?"

"It felt more like a honeymoon." She explained. "He asked me if I wanted to get away, to say the word and he would make it happen. I asked him if he had a magic wand..."

"We're going to return the bloody favor, Kendall. Take care of him. It's taken me a long time to see that all he's ever done was take care of me. Even when I didn't want it, he did it anyway. That's why he denied me at first. It's not that he didn't want me around or love me it's the opposite. He was afraid of his bloody father's legacy, he so desperately wanted to be. A good father. Maybe I should be jealous of the wee one, but I'm not. Sure, he'll have all of the father and son moments I never got to experience, but I've learned to be secure in my father's love."

"He does love you, Ethan." His stepmother confirmed.

"I know he does. Honestly I do!"

"Sorry to interrupt, you guys, but..."

"No, Edie please, what is it?" Ethan responded eagerly. Both looked at her expectantly.

"I have good news." She paused for she was overwhelmed herself. "It's not what we wanted to hear but it's a step toward that goal. They finally found the plane." She finished with an elated smile.

"No Zach?" Kendall questioned unsure she wanted the answer.

"There were no bodies in the plane. The plane seemed to be somewhat intact. To be sure from what the on-ground rescue personnel have indicated it would have been a profoundly difficult landing. But they surmise that Zach and the crew could have survived such a crash." Hope blossomed inside of Kendall's chest. "They don't think they could have gone too far, they're probably pretty banged up. So they're fanning out to do a thorough search. Don't know how long it will take the unit, you guys. Sorry!"

"No, you've given us some very good news." Ethan replied happily. "Thank you!"

She smiled at the pair. "Of course." She left them to ingest all she just presented to them.

"Well, that's good news." Ethan sighed.

"Yes it is." exhales Kendall. Her dark visions of dowager-hood began to fade. Visions of a joyful reunion replaced it. "Oh, thank God!" She prayed.

"Kendall, Ethan, I just got word from Marco...the foreman." That another crew is on the premise to discover more from the wreckage. The more the plane tells them, the easier to locate Zach and the others."

"Great." Her boss' son acknowledged stolidly.

"I'll be in his office doing some casino business if you need me..."

"We'll give you a shout." Her pretty boss promised sweetly.

"While I'm gone, May is overseeing everything." She was indicated the busy room.

"Thank you, Edie. You've been absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you. Oh before I forget I put Tom's wife Linda in Suite 1023 with your compliments."

"Wonderful idea. I should have thought of that, the poor woman!" The brunette berated herself.

"You had your own husband to be concerned about. And a young son to take care of. No one blames for not having the presence of mind to be the perfect hostess." She mollified.

"What would we do without you, Edie?" Kendall posed.

"You'll never have to find out, Kendall." She promised with a warm smile. She turned on her heels and trekked towards the corporate elevators, the twosome watched her disappear before turning back toward each other.

"I better go and see about your brother."

"Give the little twirp a peck from his favorite Big Brother and my lovely bride my love!"

His companion smirked. "Will do." She assured before heading toward the patrons elevators. She was grateful for the solitude the ride up to the penthouse provided her. The carefree voice of the Will Slater could be heard from the hallway. "So, My little man is finally awake?" She quipped from the doorway. The toddler's toys were all forgotten, leaping to his feet and running to her.

In the fragrant embrace of pretty Mommy, Will squealed. "Mommy! I missed you!"

"And I missed you, big guy!"

"You did?"

"Of course, I did, you silly!" She said with a laugh. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh!" He confirmed with an earnest nod.

"Good. Ethan says hi. " A wide grin spread across his tiny handsome face.

"Cool." He replied happily. He loves his older brother. Once a week they do something fun just the two of them. Kendall released her son who bounded joyfully back to his loot. She followed him, joining Myrtle and Simone on the couch.

"Your husband sends his love and adoration." Kendall relayed to her best friend as she laid a comforting hand on the other woman's leg. Who inclined her head.

"Thanks for being the messenger"

"We hear a lot has been occurring down there." The elderly redhead informed her from the other side of the newcomer.

"Who told you?"

"Edie." Babe exclaimed from the floor with the boys.

"I should have known. Sounds like her." Mrs. Slater quipped with a thankful smile.

"Next time we need to hire anyone, Zach is definitely sitting in." Dani proclaimed from her perch on the overstuffed chair.

"Here, here." Agreed Simone and Babe.

"He knows how to pick them, doesn't he?" Babe stated with admiration in her voice.

"Wives too!" Simone added amusingly. Every woman chortled.

"Yes, I'm the perfect wife." Her closest friend responded in kind.

"Oh please." Simone drawled funnily with a dramatic roll of her eyes "You Kendall wouldn't know a perfect wife if she bit you in your tight ass."

"You think my behind is tight? When have you been looking at it?" Kendall asked, trying not to guffaw.

"Well, I was wondering what that father in law of mine was staring at. So I looked. It turns out to be your butt." She claimed.

"Ok, Ramsey. Too much info." Frye inserted attempting not to laugh. The petite shareholder's only answer is sticking her pink tongue out.

"Cute ." The youthful African-American woman retorted sarcastically.

"I thought so." Her friend replied defiantly. The mother hen of the bunch shook het head in utter disbelief.

"You are impossible, you know that!" Dani persisted.

"And you love it!" Simone challenged.

"Can you believe the ego on this woman?" The youngest shareholder jested.

"It's a healthy self-importance, thank you very much." She defended. Everyone else roared. "What?" She requested, aspiring to sound innocent.

"If that's healthy, then I'm feeble." The curly headed woman next to her expressed to her.

"You feeble? Yeah right, sista. Oh, that's a good one, sweetie."


	3. Reinforcements

Four hours later, Edie was idling for her missing boss' sister in law and beloved niece arriving from Paris. "You didn't need to meet me, Edie." Bianca greeted.

"It's how he would have done it if he were here instead.."

The raven haired beauty nodded. She spoke the truth. "Hi, how are you?"

"I've been better!"

"I bet! Thank you anyways. We appreciate it, don't we Miranda?"

"She gets more beautiful every time I see her!" Edie praised.

"Thank you! Now down to business, any news?"

"They discovered the plane. No bodies were inside."

"Which means they all escaped?"

"That's what our team of experts and rescuers think so." She affirmed with a nod.

"Thank heavens." Ms. Montgomery sighed with a measure of solace. "How's my sister?" Almost afraid of the response.

"Remarkably well. Not to say she isn't near her breaking point. But she's doing a marvelous job of keeping a level head." She reported pleased.

"And for my sister without your singular boss that's something of a breakthrough!"

"Well...Will's here!" She offered.

"Still...Kendall and self-control are not close companions." She continued lovingly. "How's Ethan?"

"He's a rock, as ever!" The statuesque young black woman imparted. "He's beginning to remind me of his father. When this is all said and done I have a sneaking hunch that he's going to need a good cry. Because he's too busy now running around barking out orders and taking care of those he loves and those his father treasure, he hasn't had the proper time to process the plane crash."

Her companion grinned, they are in the best hands possible. "I think you missed your calling, Edie."

"Why do you say that?" She queried confounded.

"You have the wonderful ability of insight." She explicated dulcetly.

"Thank you for noticing. But it helps with my job here at Slater-Hart Gaming." She proclaimed. "I can smell a cheater on the tables or in the boardroom."

"I can definitely see why my brother in law trusts you so much." The African-American woman blushed severely.

"Thank you so much, Bianca."

"Of course. My pleasure." With that the two friends parted one going upward, the other back to lively Command Central.

Miranda gurgled gaily as they approach her Aunt's door. On the plane, the girl's mother had been upset by the state she would find her sibling. But her encounter with Edie has done wonders to ease her mind. It was her usual cohort, Myrtle who answered her light strike. "Ah, the circle is finally complete." All that was assembled examines who had arrived.

Mother and son have mirror images of a mixture of relief and joy. "Binks!" Kendall squealed. She jumped off the couch and ran to her beloved sister and niece, grabbing them in a tight clinch. The others in the spacious room looked on with delight at the cheerful family reunion under such harsh straits. The cousins greeted each other as if hardly any time had passed. The ever considerate Will lead his elder relation to where his toys laid temporarily abandoned. Moments later, their mothers were forgotten. His tired Mom conducted his glowing Aunt back to the gang of adults. The others welcomed the Parisian citizen back into the fold.

"She's right." Bianca said, seeing the question in her eyes she continued. "Edie, she told me.."

"When?" Her perfectly waxed brows burrowed together.

"Just now, she was waiting for us out front."

"Sounds like Edie."

"She said you are near your decomposing point but holding yourself together quite nicely." She said impressed. "Truth be told, Zach is your rock." Kendall nodded. "I was expecting frankly a distraught woman, crying uncontrollably and unable to hear any reason." Mrs. Slater knew that Bianca's words once described her perfectly.

"I've grown up. I've learned that..." She reached for her younger sibling's delicate hand. "Those traits is not going to bring Zach home safe and sound.." She let out a troubled sigh. "I miss him so much, Binks."

"I know you do. They're going to find him." She proclaimed passionately. "He's strong. His love for you and Will is even stronger. Even if the Grim Reaper comes for him I have a sneaking hunch his answer is going to 'Hell, no. I'm going home to my beautiful wife and our son. But you're more than welcome to stop by Ryan Lavery's penthouse. And I'll see you again in fifty years or so. Other than that thanks for keeping me company I was getting a bit bored here.'" Her audience roared until their sides hurt.

"Now that sounds like the handsome boy." Myrtle replied with a soft chuckle.

"I wouldn't put it past him to make a deal with Death." Simone concurred bemused greatly. "And if anyone could strike a deal with the Grim Reaper it's the Donald and Zach Slater. The genius of the plan is to send Him after the man who harasses you non-stop." She commented evilly.

"So Ryan still takes his never-ending anger out on Zach?" Bianca asked. "Because he never mentions any troubles in his daily emails." Kendall smiled she sometimes forgets that Zach and Bianca have a relationship separate from her. The old Kendall have been hurt, but the improved one relishes that her husband took such an active role in her sister and niece's lives.

"How's Maggie?"

"She's wonderful. She sends her love and prayers. Thanks for asking. She would have come but one of us needed to stay and 'man the fort'."

"I completely understand."

"I would find him myself for you if I could." Her sister promised.

Kendall hugs her sister. "I know you would, Binks. And if our roles were reversed, heaven forbid it, I wouldn't have to."

"No, you wouldn't, Zach would do it. Your job would be to stay safe and hold my hand."

Kendall's brilliant olive-green eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "He was said he wasn't a hero."

"Well, he was wrong. He's at least one little boy's champion."

"A lot of his actions can be designated as heroic." Simone remarked. "I was with Ethan and Zach as you remember after Janet Dillion tried to destroy us all." She laughed ironically. "My first thought was 'Oh great, another night of bickering is ahead.' With father and son in such close proximity. Zach's couple of days old stitches were split wide open, and he was on the weak side. Ethan, on the other hand, had valiantly used his gorgeous body as a shield. So as you can imagine he received most of the impact of the falling debris." A loving smirk flitted across her oval face. "At first, Ethan's old anger resurfaced and he lashed out at his Dad. Who took the verbal beating probably feeling guilty for doing what he thought was best at the time. I sat there and watched a man I knew who doesn't take crap from anyone, take some abuse from his adult son. I think I began to see Zach for who he really was. Not the man Ethan needed him to be, or the monster that Ryan fabricated to camuoflague his own shortcomings. I saw a man who desperately wanted a relationship with his son."

"How very shrewd of you, my dear." Myrtle acclaimed.

"Maybe it sounds horrible for me to say this but I think the best thing that could have happened for the both of them is Ethan almost dying. It forced them to come to terms with each other so one could die with a clear conscience and the other could continue peacefully. Although I saw in Zach's eyes that he wasn't going to loose a son. But he went through the motions of making amends for his son's sake. Probably, heaven forbid, if Ethan DID die Zach would have felt better for doing it. I know I did." She paused for a breath. "Your husband most likely didn't tell you since he doesn't savor praise...we both thought Ethan was near the end, he was talking to Hannah. I was cordially introduced to a woman who has been dead for what, fifteen years? Zach appeared to be as broken as I felt."

"Oh Zach." His wife whimpered as if she could feel his long ago heartbreak.

"We both knew what Hannah's arrival met. I've never seen Zach so scared. And yet at the very same time he looked like some kind of warrior. I knew he was going to fight dirty to save the man we both loved deeply. If he had to sell his very soul, he would have without a second thought. He believed the life he dreamt of with you and Will was gone. He thought that no one would mourn him if he sacrificed himself."

"I was mad at him. And no matter what I propelled at him in the heat of the moment I never meant them." Kendall mewled.

"He knew that down deep, dear girl." Her elderly confidante sweared consolingly. "He just wasn't thinking, that's all."

"He was just thinking of the pain he caused you and Ethan, Kendall. I know, he felt, you both, deserved retribution." Simone sought to interpret her father in law's motives.

"His death would...will kill me." She bawled. "How could he think that I wanted him dead? I admit I told him I wanted him out of my life. But I was in pain, I was doing what I did best, lash out at those I love the most. He said he would wait forever for me but the afterlife is a bit extreme even for him." She ranted impatiently. Simone's emotional colloquium hit too close to home, because he was that gallant. She had to remember that he didn't have to trade his life for that of his son's, thank goodness. A part of her loved him all the more for it. The other, a smaller fraction resented his eagerness to depart from her. No, she chided herself, stop being petty and childish. He's only being a good parent. "Sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for lovin' your man."

"I do love him!"

"Of course you do, Kendall. Anyone except Mom can see it." Bianca put forth, patting her sister's hand. "And he, you. He's so proud of you, sweetie. Every email he's singing your praises about your contribution to the renovation of the casino in Atlantic City, the new fall line-up at Fusion, your parenting skills." She giggled when she saw her sister flush. "How happy you make him." She paused. "And he's the world's greatest uncle."

Her daughter looked from her playing and blithely concurred with her mother. The room erupted into laughter. The phone rang, everyone's expressions sobered. Considering she was the closest Mrs. Ramsey answered. "Hello? Hiya, Gorgeous. Wassup? Uh-huh. Of course. I'll see you then." She hung, turned to her friends and said. "Ethan coming up to rest. No news as of yet. Edie taking over. Unless you want to, Kendall."

"Nah, Edie is more than able to oversee everything."

"I'm going to see he gets his rest. I'll be back later."

He had been awake for twelve hours and was totally exhausted. Felt like he has been conscious for seventy-two hours. The hot spray of water kneaded his tense muscles and washed away some of his numerous worries. Once in bed, holding the woman he loved more than life itself he could let himself feel better. But his poor father's arms were empty now aching to hold Kendall and Will. The only reason why Zach would even think about himself is to get home to his family.

"Go to sleep, babe." His wife pacified as she smoothed his midnight colored hair.

"I'm scared, Simone. I'm fearful that I won't be able to fulfill my promise to Kendall. I can't lose my father again."He revealed wildly.

Wiping her own tears away, knowing just how hard it was for him to divulge such information. Simone ventured to console her suffering husband. "Ethan, if Zach is out there to be detected then you'll do so. No matter what happens, he'll always be with you. He loves you! He will never abandon you." Her words did the trick, he drifted off to sleep. His attentive wife snuggled close to feel him breathe, the evenness of breathing lulled her to sleep.

Two hours later, Ethan woke up somewhat refresh. However, he laid there, powerless to return to the reality where his father was MIA and feared dead. Here in bed with his lovely spouse he could pretend that Zach was in the next penthouse with his new family. Marveling at the immense strides Will has gained since the last time he saw him which was two to three hours prior. He couldn't get through the day without getting a visit from Will. His eldest got a few phone calls a day to check in. But that was not actuality, Zach was missing, Kendall was brokenhearted. He couldn't give up. He owed it to so many people. Kendall, Will, and himself. Ethan stretched his long body before swinging his generous legs over the sides of the bed. He trudged to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his still fatigued face. The man who was staring back at him look a good decade older. He felt that old. Could a man age that quickly?

The eternally handy Ms. Foster had someone go to their apartment for about a month's worth of clothes. Not that she figured that they would be here that long she thought he would want to change his clothing that often. He silently thanked her. Ethan felt like a new man once fresh clothes were don. After kissing his dormant spouse he impelled himself to revisit Command Central. He grimaced when he saw his father's long-suffering African-American secretary still busy at work. "Good Evening, Edie." He chirped. "Have you even rested?"

"Yes, thank you. On Zach's couch." She replied as she completed her task. "Did you have everything you need?"

"Yes, thank you!" He sustained emotive.

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"What would you like to eat?" She solicited.

"A salad, maybe."

"Veggie, or would you like some meat with that?"

"Bacon, please." A red meat lover, a trait he inherited from his father.

"Dressing?"

Ah, Bleu Cheese."

"Got it. Be right back."

"Thanks."

"Of course. That's my job." And she was gone.


End file.
